During the circulation of a fluid, and more particularly when a fuel flows in a filter, the friction of the fluid whilst it passes through the filter medium generates losses of electrons which accumulate at the level of the filter element and the filter bowl, causing a significant concentration of electrostatic charges. It is thus essential to provide a dissipative path allowing these charges to be dissipated in order to avoid electric arcs being created between the filter and the structure of the vehicle (earth) which could result in a perforation of the filter housing and thus fuel leakages.
A first solution, disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,713 consists of producing the filter body from conductive or dissipative material (for example metal or plastic loaded with conductive fibres or particles) and connecting the filter body to the vehicle earth. This solution nevertheless presents a drawback when the filter body comprises an electrical connector, for example for supplying a fuel pump or other electrical device such a valve, a heater or a sensor. In fact, as the filter body is conductive, there is a risk of creating a short-circuit between the connector terminals and affecting the efficiency of the electrical device. Moreover, the use of plastics or loaded polymers is particularly costly.
Another solution, disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,740,236, consists of arranging a circular spring on a conductive flange and integrating with the filter housing a conductive element on which the circular spring rests. The conductive element is connected to the vehicle earth. This solution however requires the use of a specific terminal, dedicated to the dissipation of the electrostatic charges, and requires the integration of an additional wire in the vehicle's electrical circuit.